Meeting her
by kash890
Summary: Tsuna a mysterious boy bumps into a more mysterious girl who will change his life for the better, but will tsuna secret ruin them. Warnings: Mysterious!Tsuna and Angel!Yuni
1. Chapter 1

**im new so easy on the reviews :)**

**warning kinda Dark!Tsuna**

thoughts'

"talking"

**{hyper intuition}**

**disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**meeting her**

It was a normal day for Tsunayoshi Sawada, waking up then getting dressed for school.

Today was his first day of highschool, as he desends the stairs then he trips on air, resulting him falling down all the way down to the kitchen.

Nana hearing a loud thud says "Tsun~kun daijoubu?".

Tsuna reply" Hai mama, so what is for breakfast"

"Are you sure, you're 15 minutes late for school?" asked Nana, then looks over to see tsuna turn pale.

"Hiieeee I'm late!" exclaimed as he ran out of the door.

* * *

`I'm late, can it get any worse..." tsuna thinking in when suddenly bumps into someone falling on top of someone.

As he gets up he feels something in his hand, as he looks he notices that he fell on a girl!

He then looks over to his hand gabbing her breast then looking at the girl face red "Hiieee gomenasai!"

He then gets up, then starts running away as his life depended on it.

He then starts thinking ' I wish she forgives me', he still remembers her beautiful blue eyes 'she was cute though, too bad I'll never see her again'.

He then snap out of his daydream then starts running towards school.

* * *

**Namimori school gate**

As he arrives to the school gate he see who was waiting for him at the gate.

It was the school prefect Hibari kyoya but he lets no one call him kyoya with the exception kusakabe (hibari right hand man).

"Gomen Hibari~san i'm late " bowing down praying hibari wont beat him up.

"Herbivore i'm going to bite you to death" hibari launched himself as tsuna screams "hiieee".

* * *

"So class is that all of you..." the teacher said before being interrupted by the door slamming open, then tsuna is seen panting with bruises.

"Gomenasai im late " tsuna said panting.

"Just sit down anywhere" the teacher said in a nasty tone

"Haaiii" tsuna ran to his seat.

'I'm late, but I wonder happened to that cute girl' he then started to daydream about the girl.

* * *

**Elsewhere in a mansion**

The girl was clutching her chest, her face beeting face red wondering what was she feeling.

"Yuni~sama reborn is calling you" the girl called yuni turn around then smiled and said exictingly "uncle".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey im back thanks for watching my story**

**Warning: Mysterious!Tsuna & Angel!Yuni**

**disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Talking to her**

_'Flashback'_

_"Ba-ck off you monster!" a mafia don said in a panicked voice_

_"Don't wanna, I have a mission to kill you " a boy said. Probably 8yr old._

_"I will pay you twice as they payed you," Mafia don looked around "please Tsunayoshi?" said in pleading tone._

_"No!, you people had my trust then you have the guts to betray a killer like me!," tsuna voice grew angry "you deserve this"_

_Tsuna lunged from the shadow to pierce the guts with his hand."__**UgKk**__" mafia don gasped._

_"Please tsunayo-shi I don't want to die, __**ugk**__ " the don gasped._

_"sorry I didn't want to kill you either, but you betrayed me" said as he took his hand out of the Don's gut._

_"Goodbye, don't worry all your family will join you shortly " tsuna said in a cold voice._

_'Flashback ends'_

* * *

**6 years later**

**Tsuna pov**

'Damn I cant believe that I still dream about that memory, well it is time to act like dame-tsuna again' as I got changed for school.

As I came down I did the same old route by falling on air then falling all the stairs.

"oh Tsun~kun daijoubu" nana started her routine.

"hai" I replied" well I got to go for school, bye"

_'_I guess today will be another day' I thought.

Suddenly I felt being watched by someone, I surveyed the whole thing area, but couldn't find the person.

'He is a professional I have to get to an area with cover' as I ran then I bumped into someone.

" Ah its pervert-san" I look to the source it was the girl from yesterday. I noticed my hand was over her breast again!

"Hiieee I'm not a pervert, my name is Tsunayoshi or Tsuna" I stated as I pulled my hand away.

" Oh Tsuna-san, i'm Yuni" she stated smiling.

I looked at her shockingly, I couldn't believe that this girl was still smiling after I grabbed her breast. Even if I grabbed it by accident, she shouldn't be so forgiving.

"Gomen for grabbing your breast 'even though it small' I said the last thing in my head as I bowed down.

"Allright i'll forgive you," She grabbed my hand as I blushed "as long we go somewhere to talk about each other?" she asked in a cute tone.

"Fine, as long as you forgive me" I gave in, but what went through my mind 'why is trying to get to know me'.

* * *

**In front of a sushi shop**

**Tsuna pov**

"Ok here we are my favorite place to eat" I said

"oh I never eaten outside the mansion" Yuni said with her eyes sparkling.

'MANSION she has a mansion, she must be one of those people that like to sneak out of the house ' I said.

"So shouldn't we go inside?" I asked

"haaii" she exclaimed. She seemed like a little kid getting excited over a gift.

But my intuition warning me, came back as I saw a shadow rush towards me with killing intent with a katana.

"Stop!" Yuni suddenly stepped in front

I pushed her out of the way, then I grab the sword before it ended up cutting me in half. I saw yuni with a surprised expression.

Then I got my gloves out as I started to prepare to beat up this guy.

* * *

**Yes the vongola** **gloves are going to be his weapon.**

**Thanks for the reviews bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the views. :)**

**Warnings: Mysterious!Tsuna & Angel!Yuni**

** Disclaimers: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Protecting her**

** Tsuna POV**

I looked at the assassin before me. Fuck he made me reveal myself, there goes my dame-tsuna life.

"Bastard! You better have a reason for forcing me to reveal myself" I told him

"Do you really think beat a trained assassin!" he arrogantly spoke to me

"You are small fry to me since I haven't fought in a long time I'll give you the first move" I provoked him

"I'll kill you!" he charged forward trying to slash me as I side-stepped everytime.

3 minutes passed ' This guy is getting boring I guess I got to put him out of his misery' I thought

I quickly dashed forward as he attempted to slash me with his sword, but I grabbed the sword and broke it.

Then I punched him in the chest as he was gasping for air, then grabbing his head as I kneed him in the face making him unconscious.

"Next time don't be in such hurry to die bastard" I told him as I went to Yuni.

As I went to yuni I was nervous, I mean who wouldn't be she just saw him beat a trained assassin with ease.

As I went there I expected to be called a monster, but what she said was unexpected.

"Are you okay Tsuna-san?" she asked worriedly, as I was shocked she was worried for him.

"Yes im alright" I said blushing mad, then she put her forehead against mine

"Hiieee, what was that for?!" I said blushing as was backing away from her.

"Because you are red, so do you need a doctor?" she asked as she got closer

I was going to say no but she interrupted me.

"I have decided I will take to the doctor" She declared with her chest puffed out, as she dragged me ignoring what I said.

"NO I HATE DOCTORS CANT WE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" I exclaimed, as she dragged me against my will

* * *

**Hospital**

"NO I HATE IT HERE" I said as I tried to escape yuni

"No please do it for me" she begged with her puppy dog eyes

"Fine but if HE is here im leaving" as I gave I mean the look in her puppy dog eyes can make anyone surrendered.

"Are you talking about me tsunayoshi~kun" as I turned around to the voice

"No, Doc. Yoshima" I said with anger

"Now why are you here?" I asked in a cold tone

"Cause I love the challenge you give me everytime you come" yoshima said as he got a needle out of thin air" Now don't move" he said

"Do you really you can put that needle in me?" I said in amused tone, looking down on him.

"I know I can unlike last time I came prepared for your arrival" Doc yoshima said confidently as he snapped his fingers, out of nowhere lots of nurses came out with tranquilizer guns.

"I have faced worse than this little army" I said as I smirked, then I felt a tug it was yuni looking nervously.

Then I put my hand on her head as I petted her "Don't worry yuni I will protect you" I said in a smile

* * *

**Make sure to review ok? :)**

**Sorry if this a short chapter next time I'll give you an longer chapter.**


End file.
